The Symphony of War
by dethronedgod
Summary: A once proud nation brought to its knees, mercilessly humiliated and the rest of the world laughed. Johan Gruber should have died that night but was infected with a new life and apprenticed to the Ultimate Vampire. Fifty years down the line his past comes back to haunt him. Mistakes were made and redemption remains illusive.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you, my lovely little niece?" A regal voice echoed through the dark and dank hallway illuminated only by the lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. "My pretty niece. My budding… little… _fraulein._" The voice came from an older gentleman whose face was twisted into a hideous grin under his brown mustache. His blue eyes blazed with fury and determination to hunt down his niece. The two men standing a little more than a full meter behind him wore black suits and sunglasses. These two men took their orders from Sir Richard and they were prepared to kill for their superior. Richard, along with his men, were armed with pistols. What they didn't know is that the three soon to be murderers were being watched.

The young Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing hid in the air ducts watching her uncle and his cronies march through the hallway as her uncle continued to rant while brandishing his gun. "Oh my poor little lost Integra. I wish I could help you understand. Twenty years. Twenty long years of waiting for my brother, your father, to die and mere hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as head of the family. This insult against me I cannot accept! I will NEVER accept! Such an unforgivable act of betrayal!" His hand, that was resting above the gun, suddenly gripped the slide and cocked the gun. "HELLSING IS MINE!"

Upon his disappearance into the darkness and his voice fading away, Integra, who was no more than 12 years old, slowly made her way towards the lowest floor of the Hellsing estate. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had just lost her father, but she was prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for was her Uncle to attempt to have her killed. She was desperate and scared, but she tried her best to be as silent as possible given the situation. Crawling through an air duct obviously is not the most silent method of escaping your deranged uncle.

She ran in the direction of her supposed chance at rescue as per her dead father's instructions. "Integra." His raspy voice echoed in her memories, "If the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost, if you find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies the instrument of your salvation."

Minutes felt like hours crawling by as she sprinted to the cell's metal door in the lower dungeons. She tried with all her might to pull the door until it finally came free. Her blue eyes behind round spectacles searched the room until she landed on what looked like a person sitting up against the wall. Upon closer inspection she noticed the hunched over figure was wearing a black straitjacket and his face was wrinkled and slowly rotting, indicating the person was deceased. One distinguishable feature of the dead body in front of her was its hideous grin standing out behind its long white hair still clinging to its head. Integra's fear was replaced with confusion and frustration. How could a corpse be her salvation? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden heat approach her and her arm stung when a metal bullet pierced her flesh. Her blood sprayed backwards onto the corpse's face.

"Uncle." Integra said. She was still wincing in pain, clutching her arm in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

"Something on your mind, my little fraulein?" Richard asked, an insane grin plastered on his face.

"Are you really so desperate to claim the family title that you'd actually be willing to…?"

"What an astute observation Integra."

With that, Integra's power-hungry uncle put the muzzle of the gun to the young girl's forehead. She tried to look up at him but could see the serious intent to kill. She couldn't look anymore and simply squeezed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst. What neither of them knew was that behind her the corpse's tongue had moved and was starting to lap up the blood on its face. It had then ceased its stillness and licked the puddles of blood in front of it. Its red tongue stained with blood ran along the stone floors, not caring about the gravel also collecting on it, only the crimson blood.

The dead body looked up to the three men terrorizing the young girl with its red eyes glaring with sadism and cruelty. When the wrinkles on its skin slowly smoothed out and it turned a ghostly white the figure was in the form of a man. His white hair turned pitch black and it developed a life of its own when a breeze blew through the dark cell. He eventually tore his arms free of his black straitjacket, liberating his gloved hands. On the back of the white gloves was an illuminated red pentagram. The one thing that remained the same on the once dead man's face was that hideous grin.

It had been several years since he had joined the Hellsing organization and he had been asleep for a long time. Johan Gruber's mind strayed to the past several decades as he walked his way through the London sewer tunnels. It was a dark and cold atmosphere that stretched on to an almost never-ending darkness. Apart from the occasional graffiti, the rounded walls, floor and ceiling had a sickening repetitiveness that was only amplified by the scent of urine, feces, dead rodents and even blood. Johan wasn't concerned, though. It wasn't his blood. Against his better judgment Johan reluctantly inhaled more of the scent to try and pick up more of the smell of blood. There was nothing he could do to stop the other foul sewer odors from entering his nostrils, though he tried his best not to sneeze them out compulsively. While following his enhanced senses, Johan eventually came across his target. Rather, a small clue leading to his target.

The graffiti on the walls ceased being colorful spray paint praising Satan or anarchy and became a sickening brown. One could think that someone had taken feces and spread it on the walls to make the words, "I am a god" and "I can't die." That was until they had the bravery to take in the scent of the words painted on the walls and ceiling. The scent of iron that Johan was all too familiar with, radiated off of the words. "Not much originality." Johan thought to himself as he continued his trek forward. His mind wandered and he thought, "Why did I have to get the assignment in the sewer?" His thoughts were interrupted by whimpering. It was very quiet and pathetic whimpering. The kind of whimpering you'd expect from a scared child who had just seen a monster crawl out of their closet. He followed the sound to the end of the sewer where there was a young girl who was no more than seven years old. She was curled up in a dark corner with tears streaming down her blood-stained face. She reacted out of fear when she saw Johan. Her arms and legs were bound by a dirty, blood stained cloth-like material and her screams were muffled by a gag around her mouth.

"You look like you're a little lost." He said emotionlessly.

"…"

"Poor taste?"

A low growl echoed through the sewer and was then followed by a loud roar. Johan turned around and his eyes darted back and forth until they landed on a shadowy figure. It started crawling towards them into what little light there was from the outside. Johan's vision was enhanced by the darkness of the sewer. A horrid smell radiated off of the figure. Johan knew this was his target. The file he was given was correct in regard to his description. What made this monster stand out was the clown outfit it chose to wear. The bright yellow and red costume was stained brown from the sewage and the dried blood, the white gloves on its hands were ripped and torn at the fingers where grey claws were growing outwards that were also stained with blood. The white, blue and red makeup wasn't painted on, instead it was almost roughly smeared on with no sense of pattern or care. The dark brown mess around its drooling mouth was dried blood that was never cleaned off. The glowing white fangs in its lips gave it a hungry look and it was clear that the vampiric clown desired more blood.

"_You should have turned away!_" These words escaped from its drooling mouth in a scratchy voice. The vampiric clown looked into Johan's eyes as best it could but with one going off in another direction that proved difficult for it. "_This is my circus!_"

"Well, your circus smells like shit." Johan said, staring at the clown with confusion. It had clearly lost its mind a long time ago. This confused the beast a great deal. People would normally run and scream at the sight of him. He enjoyed the fear he invoked in children and adults alike. Aside from his newfound strength, speed and senses that came with being a vampire, the fear made him feel powerful. Johan made a mental note that this delusion of power the clown had was what ultimately made him lose his mind.

"_Stop looking at me like that!_" The clown demanded.

"Like what?"

_"Like you're not scared of me!" _

"The only thing scary about you is that you live in a sewer. I'm probably going to have to burn these clothes." Johan said.

"_You're in my domain! You are food here!_" The clown shouted so its voice echoed throughout the tunnels its rotten husk resided in.

"Yeah, sure Pennywise. Listen, I'm not a very good shot but this here gun uses really big bullets that explode on impact." Johan said while lifting the shotgun over his head, so it was no longer strapped over his shoulder.

"_Guns can't hurt me!_" The clown hissed through its yellow and brown fangs.

"Care to test that theory?" Johan asked while taking aim. The clown had a visible grin as it tried to leap forward only for a loud bang to echo throughout the sewers. It turned its head when it saw its arm had gone numb. Due to its insanity, it took a moment before the wound registered in its fractured brain. Its clawed arm had gone from by its side to floating in the water behind it in a quickly growing crimson red cloud. The stump where the striped sleeve used to be sprayed thick crimson liquid that carried the familiar scent of iron.

"I guess you're Georgie now." Johan said with an abnormally cold exterior. The child behind him had been watching the whole time. Her teary eyes widened in fear at the traumatic sight.

The clown let out a horrific scream that echoed throughout the dark and cold sewer. The girl let out a scream of terror which was muffled behind her gag.

"Ok, fine. I get it. Terrible taste." He said massaging his temples after putting the strap of the gun on his right shoulder.

The clown leaped toward Johan making animalistic grunts. Anger overtook the pain. Crimson liquid streamed out behind it and stained the already dirty water, turning it a dark scarlet.

Johan raised his shotgun again calmly, almost as if a man-eating clown wasn't charging towards him like an enraged rhinoceros. It seems he took too long because the clown backhanded him across the sewer and his body smacked against the graffiti-labeled bricks. He slid onto the dirty ground with a loud thump.

He struggled to stand as the clown did its best to charge his enemy with only one arm. He forced himself onto his feet, grabbing the shotgun off the floor and decided not to waste any more time.

He leapt up onto his feet, his Converse slapping onto the ground loudly. The thinness of the soles made the bottoms of his feet sting a little. He had no time to think about that as he aimed the firearm at his opponent and squeezed the trigger. The loud boom resonated in the hollow passageway again as the steel bullet pierced through the clown's skull. Blood, brain and fragments of bones flew into the water and onto the cold ground. The clown's raspy battle cry was cut off when its head split open and its second life ended. No more would it feast on children.

Johan stared down at his ruined hooded sweatshirt, his jumper as his colleagues called it, and said aloud, "Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to burn these clothes."

His bright red eyes strayed over to the girl who was still bound and gagged. The expression on her face told him that therapy would hardly be a helpful option. Who would believe that she was abducted by a vampire and saved by another? "Umm…" was the only noise Johan could make. He never knew what to say to survivors. "…Sorry you had to see all that." He said.

The young girl's eyes teared up and she screamed through the gag. He knew that he should probably take that off or else her breathing would be restricted.

"Alright. Listen, I need you to be brave for me okay?" Johan said to the girl, "I'm going to take the gag off of your mouth. I need you to stop screaming… please?"

She breathed quickly, trying to keep her emotions under control. It was very hard for her considering the trauma she just endured. When it seemed that she was quiet enough, Johan pulled the cloth down from her mouth and she took in the foul-smelling air desperately.

"I'm getting you out of here." Johan said to the scared child after ripping apart the cloth keeping the child's body bound, letting it fall around her feet. She was wearing a uniform from the schoolhouse three kilometers away. "The police are outside and they can get you home."

He scooped the girl up with one arm while holding onto the shotgun rather than strapping it over his shoulder. He imagined she wouldn't want to see the weapon after what she'd been through.

The police had been watching the hole that lead to the sewer. They heard a commotion and several loud gun shots but were not permitted to make a move. All they could do was stare desperately; they didn't want a child to die on their watch. They were under orders from a member of parliament. One Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing let her agent handle this. They did not expect the teenager wielding a shotgun to come out alive, especially after the explanation several refused to believe. None of them wanted to lose their jobs though, so they humored her.

Their faces became a mixture of shock and relief that the boy had climbed out with the girl alive and unharmed. Not physically anyway.

"It's done." Johan said as he supported the girl still clinging onto him. "Someone take her home."

A female officer rushed over and whisked her away and Johan finally placed the shotgun strap over his shoulder. His face remained eerily calm and collected. It was as if the horrors below had been all but erased from his mind. The vampire was desensitized after dealing with these sorts of things for over 50 years.

"I wouldn't go down there for a couple days." Johan said as he wandered off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The police sergeant demanded.

"I'm going home. I need to wash." Johan said. "I reek."

"I still need to question you."

"I did what I came to do. You have your orders and I have mine. Sir Hellsing should have informed you that I can't stay for long."

His phone rang obnoxiously loud in his pocket and he dug around to fish it out. He held up a finger to the sergeant and flipped the cell phone open.

"Yes?"

"_Johan. This is Hellsing Base."_

"Sir Hellsing. What a pleasant surprise. If you're calling about the vampire, it's taken care of. By the way, I'll quit if you send me into another sewer."

"_This is no time for jokes, Johan. I have some important information for you. It's about Alucard._"

"What about him?"

"_He's recently transformed another human into a vampire._"

Johan said nothing. He waited for a few seconds to let this information about his teacher sink in, "I see. That is out of character for him, but what does that have to do with me?"

"_Alucard has specifically requested your assistance with this matter._"

"Wait a minute. How come Alucard gets to make requests and I don't?"

"_Don't take that tone with me, Johan. You will return immediately, without question. And I want you on your way back now._"

"I better find something to change into first." He said, but the sergeant stopped him.

"Not so fast, bloke. I still need a statement about what the hell went on down there."

"Okay," Johan said, "You ever see that scene from Pulp Fiction where Ving Rhames shot the guy in the dick? It kind of looks like that down there."

With that he walked away, trailing blood and feces from the soles of his shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Johan stood over the recently deceased girl lying in the bed Hellsing had provided for her for the time being. From strictly eyeballing her she had to be at least 19-21, a young age to die at. Certainly, a young age to be a police officer. He imagined that she wasn't as pale in life as she was before her death, but her skin was an almost ghost white. She had short blonde hair that was cut in the form of a bob that spiked out in the back of her head. Her police uniform had since been removed and replaced with a pair of blue pajamas as if she had just gone to bed rather than having been killed a few short hours ago.

"What happened Alucard?" Johan asked his mentor. "You haven't taken an apprentice in fifty years, what makes her so different?"

Both were sitting on either side of the bed with Alucard staring off into the distance with a familiar sinister grin on his face. That specific kind of grin was him looking back on a pleasant memory.

The vampire king, as he was commonly called, wore mostly red and black and Johan very seldom saw him in anything else. He had since removed his large red hat, he had no need for it when he was indoors. His unruly black hair had the illusion of floating despite the lack of a draft in the room. The most peculiar item of clothing he was wearing, which fascinated Johan the most, was a pair of white gloves with pentagrams on the backs of them. Alucard raised an open gloved hand as if offering an explanation to his apprentice and as he began speaking his sinister grin stretched into a sadistic, toothy sneer. Even from the distance between them Johan could see the sharp fangs in his mouth. The fangs opened as he began speaking in a deep, imposing voice.

"It happened as any other does. It started with a fool giving himself over to corruption.

A few weeks prior in the village of Cheddar, a stranger came to town. He was a figure shrouded in mystery who kept to himself and went about his own way. He was a priest who delivered the word of God in their local church every Sunday, 11:00 am exactly, without fail. He was a bit odd but there was no reason for suspicions to be roused.

In the town of Cheddar, people began disappearing. None of these disappearances had occurred before the strange priest took up residence in the town. A report had reached the police from a young child who claimed to see the priest kill and eat a friend of his. He claimed he saw a monster.

The police made their way over to the church to interrogate the priest but they never came back out.

The small village of Cheddar had become the hunting grounds of a merciless vampire. A vampire who wore the sacred cloth of Christianity and spoke the word of God with no sense of repulsion or even the slightest twinge of discomfort.

God could not save them.

The church was dark by the time Seras Victoria and her unit got there. Her comrades, Eddie and Simon shined a flashlight on their target. They had been told they were searching for someone who was behind a large string of homicides in the village of Cheddar.

His back was turned to them, but he knew they were there. They had their guns drawn and aimed at him, but he had no fear, rather he laughed. Well, he tried to anyway, but his mouth was full.

He turned to face his newest playthings as the innocent woman he had in his arms had since succumbed to the gaping wound on her neck. The crimson sprayed from the pierced jugular, staining his clothes, the floor beneath him and even the Holy Bible that wasn't even a full meter from him. He did not care though, in fact, he relished the sight of blood staining the sacred text more than anything else. His demonic gaze focused on the police officers who were grimacing in disgust and trying to keep from gasping aloud or vomiting at the grotesque sight.

He gave a simple mental command and the corpses that littered the church, which had largely gone unnoticed, began to twitch individually before rising up from the pools of their own blood. Loud groans escaped them as they forced their bodies up from the cold hard ground to attack their master's enemies. They were no longer people, they were slaves. Conscious of what they were doing but unable to stop themselves, unable to resist. They had no will of their own anymore, only the monster's will.

The officers, unsure of how to handle this situation, had immediately begun shooting at the walking corpses. Bullets struck their chests, heads and necks but they wouldn't go down. They just kept coming. The ghouls never got the chance to devour their prey as their master made a powerful leap in front of them.

His fangs sunk into the neck of Simon as he let out a loud scream of agony. Though he had a much better death than Eddie could have as he was held down by the surprisingly powerful zombies and he was ripped open by the zombies. Their screams would pollute Seras' mind but nothing was worse than Eddie's last words to her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

She was unsure when she started running but she did. By the time her senses had returned to her she was far from the church and completely out of breath, but she charged on nonetheless. Her legs burned as they carried her farther and father away from her fallen comrades until something made her stop.

"There's no use running." The evil man said, the one behind this carnage. He let out an arrogant laugh.

Seras realized that he was right. He had managed to catch up to her and sniff her out in no time flat. So she decided if she was going down, she would go down fighting. She pulled out her sidearm and fired, aiming for the head. There was a wide berth between the predator and his prey but that distance was closed in the amount of time it took to find her. She looked at his face, it was twisted into a hideous smile exposing many sharp fangs. Whatever this… thing was, it wasn't human.

"Guns won't help you either." The priest boasted. "Your little boyfriends belong to me now and soon you'll belong to me too."

Seras' anger overtook her when she saw the condition of Eddie and Simon. They had become the hideous reanimations along with the rest of the village of Cheddar. This thing had to die and he was closer now. One shot at point blank range should take it down but it didn't. He simply laughed as if he were a cartoon villain who had the hero in his clutches.

"I look for loyalty in my servants." He said as smoke rose from his forehead. "I wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around."

With several quick movements, her weapon was smacked from her hand and she was in a defenseless position and completely at the priest's mercy.

"Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you." He said as he began feeling her up. "First, I think I'll rape you, then I'll drain your blood slowly. You'll then become like the rest of my ghouls. My slave… for eternity."

Seras knew it wouldn't help her but she had let out a scream. In her head all she could do was pray. Pray that someone would come save her from this horrid fate that shouldn't befall anyone. At the same time she felt useless. She was a police officer and yet she couldn't get herself free from this. How could she expect to protect anyone if she couldn't protect herself?

"Alright, that's enough." A strange voice interrupted the monstrous priest who looked up to see an unfamiliar figure. He was dressed in a red trench coat with a red hat resting on his head with a large brim that covered most of his face in shadow. He wore a pair of sunglasses with bright red lenses that shined beneath the hat. "Kids these days, always making a mess. If I left you to continue running around then there will be no food left for the rest of us."

Seras had squeezed her eyes shut but opened them to see the stranger. She couldn't stop a tear from falling out but now her fear was replaced with confusion. Who was this guy? What did he mean by food?

"Who the hell are you?" The priest asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Your death," The stranger replied plainly.

"My death? Really? My god, you are pathetic." The priest said arrogantly. "Kill him." He commanded while snapping his fingers.

At his command, every single one of his puppets drew firearms and lead went flying. They pierced the stranger in red's body and his blood and organs flew from his body and onto the grass. Even after he collapsed, the ghouls did not stop firing until they had run out of bullets. Having let go of Seras temporarily, leaving her under his ghouls' watchful eyes he trudged over to the stranger's body to gloat.

"Is that the best you've got?" He says and lets out an evil laugh as if to state his victory. It was short lived though as the stranger let out a laugh of his own while he was bleeding on the ground.

The corpse began to twitch as it rose from the ground back onto his feet. A grin was plastered on his face as he began to regenerate his body. The grin revealed an honestly more horrifying set of fangs than the corrupted priest had. This was the power of Alucard.

"Now it's my turn." He said after he finished regenerating. He reached into his red trench coat and pulled out a long pistol. He raised the silver pistol, took aim and he fired. Every single ghoul's head exploded upon the bullet piercing their skulls. The bodies fell to the ground and stayed dead. Inwardly they were thanking heaven, having finally been put out of their misery.

"No, how can he be killing them?" The priest said before realization came to him, "It's those bullets!"

Alucard, having used up an entire magazine of these special bullets ejected the empty cartridge and replaced it with a fresh one.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimeters exploding shells." Alucard explains as he takes aim at the priest. "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

The two vampires were now at a standoff. It was just the two of them and the corrupted priest finally began to feel a twinge of fear. He had realized he was not invincible like he thought.

"B-But why? Tell me. Why fight to save these pathetic humans?" He said, trying to stall for time before his eyes fell on the lone police girl Seras Victoria again. Using his speed he darted behind her. His arm locked tightly around her, holding her hostage. "Don't take another step." He threatened. "The girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her? Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much, just for you to look the other way."

Alucard was unswayed by this act of cowardice as his smile stayed on his face. He had no qualms with hostage taking and very seldom hesitated to shoot through the hostage to get his target. Nothing would stop him from killing his enemy. He just enjoyed taking as many lives as he could. Still though, he felt the need to ask.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" He asked.

This disturbed Seras a great deal, obviously. This was not the sort of question you ask a person, but he had asked it so plainly, almost as if asking for directions. Her face went beet red and remained silent.

"What are you doing?" The priest demanded.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." Alucard repeated.

"You bastard!" The priest cursed.

"Answer me!" Alucard commanded her as she muttered to herself.

She couldn't handle the pressure and finally gave in and shouted, "YES! I AM!"

The next thing either of them knew, a large gaping hole had appeared in Seras' chest after the silver bullet pierced her flesh and flew through her body until it dug itself into the vampire priest behind her.

She fell to the ground as the priest was forced to let her go and try flying back but an entire arm impaled him all the way through. Alucard's gloved hand ripped out of the coward's back and twisted violently. The vampiric priest had been given his powers only a few days prior but now his short reign of terror was coming to an end. Before he succumbed to death, he was unsure of what to do. Either he could use his final moments to wish damnation upon Alucard or pray and hope for forgiveness.

Seras whimpered in pain as tears streamed down her face. She had ended up on her back after rolling over with the last of her energy. "Am I going to die like this?", she asked herself in her head. She was a police officer; this was in the job description, but she didn't think it would happen so soon.

Alucard walked up to her collapsed form and stared down at her. "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart." He said, "I'm sorry, but you're dying and there's no time left. So, what will you do now?"

Her life flashed before her eyes as she used whatever energy she could summon to reach towards him as if asking for help. Her parents' faces, her childhood, both happy and sad times were recalled before her hand fell and Alucard caught it.

"Police girl," Alucard said with a wide, toothy grin, "Tonight is truly a beautiful night."

After Alucard had finished his story, Johan was still left with several questions and few satisfying answers.

"Okay, but why did you turn her into a vampire?" Johan asked his mentor. "After all this time, you've never taken another apprentice, so why is she so special?"

Alucard didn't answer, he just smiled that insidious smile. Johan had concluded that he didn't even know. He wasn't going to complain, he was in no position to offer protest to his mentor's will. He decided to ask something else instead.

"That smirk doesn't answer my question, but okay. So, what happens to her now? Are you going to train her in our ways?"

His question was only answered by a throaty chuckle from Alucard, confusing Johan. "That's up to you. You're going to be the one that trains her." Alucard said.

Huh? Me? Why me?" Johan asked, his once neutral face was overcome by surprise. This came out of nowhere. How did Alucard expect him to train this fledgling? It's just impossible, he's still learning a lot himself, even after fifty years.

"Because you're going to be the one that takes my place as the no life king one day. I've molded you for over half a century to make you into what you are. Now it's your turn." Alucard said.

It made no sense to Johan. He was now to be stuck with a fledgling who didn't even know that vampires existed when she woke up this morning. He was not teacher material and he couldn't be held responsible for bringing this "police girl" into a world she didn't even know existed. A world she would be better off not knowing about.

"If you're going to complain, don't bother. It's my decision and it isn't your place to go against it." Alucard told his apprentice. "It's time for you to have a familiar of your own and this police girl will be just that."

"How am I supposed to train her?" Johan asked.

"The same way I trained you." Alucard replied, "With ruthless aggression, discipline and the brutal crushing of everything that she thought was real versus was a nightmare. You will make her into a monster like us. Like you."

Johan looked down at the sleeping police girl and noticed her pale skin was blasphemed on her neck where two gaping holes were visible. He brought a gloved hand up to his own neck and his fingers grazed over similar penetration scars on his neck and memories flooded back. He leaned forward involuntarily where he was hovering over his now apprentice. He caught a whiff from her with his hypersensitive nose. He caught her blood type just from her smell. AB negative.

She suddenly jerked up from a nightmare, gasping for air and Johan's face was surrounded by something that felt soft and warm. What had happened didn't strike him until a few seconds later. It all happened so fast. He lifted his face from the police girl's chest to look at the stranger's red face.

"Uh… I can explain." Johan said.

This was met only with a sudden and painful punch to the face. The word "pervert" echoed in the small room. The powerful jab to his face sent him falling to the ground with a thump and a loud crack. Johan's skull started to mend itself slowly as he sat up from the cold hard ground with a neutral expression.

]"Was that necessary?" He asked the girl who was scowling down at him with her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

Alucard was smiling with amusement as this ordeal was going on and by the time his sinister gaze was noticed by the police girl a loud scream flew from her lungs.

"Police girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire?" Alucard asked as he rose from his seat.

She gasped loudly at the question and pulled a mirror out of nowhere.

She looked at her reflection and saw nothing different until she smiled, and her new fangs became visible. She let out another scream of horror that was cut short by another unfamiliar set of faces.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, in all of her authority and power made her statement firmly and clearly.

"You're too loud police girl, I don't care if you are a vampire," She said with a cigar in her mouth, "You're still English, have some manners."

Behind her was an older man dressed pristinely, his long black hair was tied back and an old monocle rested on his Roman nose that looked very much like the beak of a hawk. Integra's butler, Walter, was standing behind his master with his hands clasped behind him, a small smile on his wrinkled face.

Seras slumped forward in defeat and exhaustion, this was all too much for her.

"So, I'm a vampire," She said. She felt ridiculous saying that word. "Sorry but where am I?"

"This is our headquarters," Integra replied. "We are called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters."

"So you're telling me… You're saying that I'm…"

"Given you're condition you'll be under my supervision." Johan said, injecting himself into the conversation, "And by the way, that'll be the one and only punch I let you get on me."

Since the end of the Great War, Germany has been living with the consequences of a catastrophic defeat. They must pay tribute to France and so their economy is in horrendous condition. Thousands of factories closed their doors. Hunger had become the daily companion of the German worker. Many honest Germans had to resort to theft to obtain food and clothing for themselves and their children. Over one third of the workforce is unemployed and among them is an unskilled laborer and his wife. Albert and Angelika Gruber, like many, had lost all their possessions. Angelika had a habit of clutching her enlarged belly protectively as her son was growing inside and was going to be born into a country that he would be ashamed of. They had nothing to lose and only everything to gain, not only for themselves but for their baby boy. With seemingly no other option, they joined the only group that was promising a return to greatness and that the pages in history that bore witness to Germany's disgrace would be torn in half. The Grubers had joined the National Socialist German Worker's Party.

At the office of the brown shirts, a mere month before their baby was supposed to be due, Albert and Angelika had entered the office the brown shirts headquartered in to register the birth of their son.

They greeted the officer with a "Heil Hitler," to which the brown shirt at the desk responded with a half salute in return.

A short explanation and the presentation of documents reveal their intentions. The documents were birth certificates all the way back to their great-grandparents as proof that they were pure Aryan.

Angelika wants to name her son Johan.

The officer referred to the "verboten" (forbidden) list and saw that Johan was not on it. Johan was a perfectly fine name. Angelika chose that one because it seemed to be the most traditionally German. If there was anything Herr Hitler and the brown shirts loved, it was German tradition.

Several minutes of scribbling on a folded paper was done before it was given to the couple. It was their hereditary passport with Johan's name scratched crudely on it with a ballpoint pen. The passport had twelve extra spaces for any future children, a subtle hint that the party needed soldiers.

As soon as it was over and the couple left, Angelika needed to sit down and placed both of her hands on her stomach. Albert noticed that she was crying, one of her mood swings he guessed but that idea was dashed when she said in her native tongue, "I just want to keep him inside me forever."

"Why?"

"I can protect him then."

She broke down in her husband's arms and he tried holding back tears himself.

They had hoped they were doing the right thing for their family. Johan was effectively branded with the evil swastika and doomed to damnation. Even within the warmth of his loving mother, he could not be protected.


	3. Chapter 3

The victim's heads had been ripped off. Messages were scrawled on the walls in blood. Entire families were slaughtered. Men, women, elders and even children suffered the torment. All of this for what? For no other purpose than to write anti-Christian messages on the walls.

"_HELL'S GATE OPENS!_" the message said, "_FROM DEEP DARKNESS TO THE NO-LIFE KING_"

The messages were surrounded the picture of an upside-down cross. It was a declaration of war on Christianity and on God.

"Pointless, cheap and pathetic acts of barbarism." Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing grumbled aloud, while looking at the crime scene. Walter stood silently by her side, at perfect attention, with his hands behind his back. "They mock our church, our country and Hellsing itself." She declared. "Dispatch a message to Alucard, Johan and our newest recruit. They are to destroy all of them. Tell them to not leave a single freak standing."

Walter's wrinkled lips curled up in a smile and he bowed. "Of course, Sir." He said.

It was nighttime in the neighborhood when yet another family of five were brutally slaughtered by two vampires. A man and a woman. Their names were Leif and Jessica they were fledgling vampires who had gotten the idea of a NBK-style killing spree. They did not think of themselves as Mickey and Malory Knox, but instead as Bonnie and Clyde.

They had already slaughtered four families with the plan of killing nine more. Then they would be truly invulnerable. They thought so anyway.

"So, both of us will have eternal life." Leif said while holding Jessica's body close to his own with one arm. The other held a submachine gun.

"Invincible vampires forever and ever." Jessica said.

The two of them were about to join their bloodstained lips together but the doorbell sounded, irritating them both. It brought a smile to Leif's face, exposing his crimson fangs. Another person at the door meant another person to tear apart. He figured he would play a game with the guest for a while before finally killing him.

"Don't go away now." Leif said as he walked up with the gun raised.

The fledgling vampire swaggered over to the door and stared out the peephole. His red eyes widened when he saw someone in a dark red trench coat, hat and reflective sunglasses pointing a pistol at the door.

_**BANG!**_

A bullet pierced the door and Leif's body, followed by more rounds. They flew through the wood and imbedded themselves into Leif's flesh and blood spewed out of the wounds.

The thing to know about pistols is that when somebody is shot then they don't usually fly back like in the movies. Their bodies collapse to the ground like a stack of cards. This was no ordinary pistol, however. The bullets and firepower were enough to send the vampire flying backwards, scraping his back on the hardwood floor.

The door was shredded by the gunfire, revealing the assailant.

Alucard's tall and imposing figure stepped out of the shadows, his white fangs and the red lenses of his glasses glinting in the light of his sadistic smile. He raised his pistol and Leif aimed his submachine gun as well.

Leif let out a battle cry on the ground as he pulled the trigger. Lead bullets went flying and they pierced Alucard's body, but he didn't react. He just stood there and took the bullets as if they were merely wind blowing in his direction on an autumn night. He didn't even try to block them.

Leif didn't notice something was wrong until he had run out of bullets and Alucard began speaking without any trace of pain or anguish in his voice. There was only a lack of patience.

"You cannot transform into mist or a bat. You cannot heal any of your gunshot wounds. And now that you are out of bullets, you cannot even defend yourself. And you dare to call yourselves nosferatu? You disgust me!" Alucard said as he approached Leif slowly, his heavy boots thumping on the ground with every step he took.

A few hours prior to Alucard's attack, Johan and Seras were walking through the outskirts of the neighborhood looking for ghouls.

Johan was outside of the house the vampires were in with the police girl, Seras Victoria, behind him. They had looked around to see the ghouls wandering about, groaning and moaning in pain and hunger all the way.

Sudden horrific memories permeated Seras' mind. She remembered her comrades, the looks of horror on their faces as they became these monsters. She remembered the vampire priest who tracked her down with the intention of violating and killing her. She normally did not let fear control her, that's why she became a police officer, but now that she had seen something so horrific, she allowed herself to be consumed by anxiety. She froze and began to shiver a little at the thought of what had happened. She was already dead, and the world was very quickly becoming Hell. What had she done to deserve this?

"Police girl." Johan said, snapping Seras out of her state of remembrance.

"Y-Yes sir." She said.

"This isn't the time for flashbacks," Johan told her while pulling his shotgun from where it rested against his back. "When you're in this situation you need to be 100% focused. This is your first lesson and it could be vital,"

"Y-Yes master." She said.

"Master?" Johan thought, while looking ahead at the enemy, "Well, that makes me feel old for some reason."

"Alright, listen up," Johan said, "Vampire Hunting 101: These guys are known as ghouls and right now they're taking over the entire neighborhood."

"Ghouls, Master?" Seras asked him.

"Yep, a ghoul is what "deflowered" humans who are bitten by a vampire turn into." Johan said, "They're basically zombies under the vampire's complete control. Also, they can't be killed by normal bullets, as you've learned firsthand. People like us however, suffer what some would consider a worse fate. If a human who is a virgin is bitten by a vampire of the opposite gender, then a new vampire is created."

Seras remembered that night. Alucard's voice came up in her memories.

"_Are you a virgin, my dear?_"

It made sense then. Another realization came over her.

"F-Forgive me, sir." Seras said, "But does that mean… that you're… you know…?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I died a virgin." Johan said, rolling his red eyes, "Ha-ha. Hilarious. Now let's focus on the matter at hand."

"Y-Yessir!" Seras said with a massive blush on her face. "Sorry sir. I didn't…"

"Forget it." Johan sighed impatiently, "Now pay attention. All these ghouls tell us one thing; that there is a vampire in this neighborhood. More than one actually. And that is where we come in. We're being sent in to terminate the vampires."

"So… we're vampires… that kill other vampires?" Seras asked.

"Pretty much." Johan responded, "The Hellsing organization is a largely secretive organization, charged by the Queen herself, to eliminate all supernatural and satanic threats to the Protestant church and the English crown. Our job is mostly to handle the 'messy' work. Alucard is bound to the Hellsing organization, and by default you and I are bound to him as his disciples."

"So why isn't he teaching me these things?" Seras asked.

"I can't say for certain." Johan said, "Perhaps he couldn't be bothered. But that isn't the important question that we should be asking. The important question to ask is why he decided to turn us into vampires in the first place?"

Seras went silent, her blue eyes gazing at the ground. What her master had just said was a painful reminder of the monster that she had become. She figured she needed to take her mind off it somehow and looked to Johan again.

"So… why does our master hunt his own kind?" Seras asked.

"He doesn't really like to talk about his past that much." Johan responded. "I think he lost a bet or something like that. Every time I ask, he just says, 'it doesn't matter,' or he'll just ignore me. So, don't bother asking him."

"I guess it's pretty painful to think about." Seras said, "If it's not too much to ask, Master… are you the same way? When it comes to the past I mean."

It was now Johan's turn to go silent. His crimson eyes fell to his Converse shoes, he reached up with a gloved hand to pull down the bill of his baseball cap and then his gaze returned to the ghouls.

"I suppose." Johan said quietly. "We should get started. They've suffered enough."

With that, Johan reached behind him and got ahold of his shotgun. There were at least six or seven ghouls. Johan loaded the firearm, took aim, and fired. The bullet flew through the air and the ghoul who used to be a friendly old man was blown to bits.

That got the rest of the ghouls' attention and they made their way to Johan. He moved about with the speed and efficiency that one wouldn't expect with a shot gun. Seras watched in awe as he executed all of the ghouls. After he shot one down with his right hand, he tossed the weapon into the air and gunned another down with his left hand. He didn't seem to be experiencing any kind of recoil from the heavy gun. He was even leaping through the air and almost teleporting closer to enemies. That "teleportation" was actually him speeding about but she couldn't seem to pinpoint where he was until she heard a shot firing. More lead was flying and more blood was spilling. The ghouls' bodies fell onto the grass and the pavement with loud thuds and from them oozed the crimson blood. The currency of the soul, as Alucard had called it.

After all of the ghouls were dead, Seras had finally made it to Johan's side.

"Um… Master?" She said, hesitantly, "I can't help but notice that you didn't leave any for me."

"Exactly," Johan said, "You're going to kill one of the vampires."

Seras almost dropped her own gun. The gun she had was a very large one-shot sniper rifle but it had no scope and had a blast range of about 1000 meters. It was a military grade gun and if she had dropped it on the ground while it was loaded, it would not have been good.

"M-Master?" Seras said, "D-Don't you think that would be a bad idea? I mean, I just got started with all of this… shouldn't I…?"

"There's no better practice than to kill off a stronger enemy." Johan told his student, "There's a reason a lot of human vampire hunters fail before they can officially begin. Killing a ghoul is easy but killing a vampire is an entirely different can of worms. Vampires have more of a presence of mind than a ghoul does. Vampire hunters have gotten the idea that killing a vampire would be easy after killing all of its ghouls and vastly underestimate the vampire's powers. Then they get drained of blood, skinned and their skulls are bashed in. Or something like that."

Suddenly, the familiar voice of Alucard interrupted Johan's lecture. "Your turn, police girl." He said. This told them that one of the two vampires was dead.

"Y-Yes sir." Seras said aloud, while looking around for the one who turned her but he was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, first we'll have to get up on the roof." Johan said. Seras was once again taken aback in awe when Johan squatted down slightly and then jumped up and his Converse sneakers clapped onto the shingles. "Coming?" He said while looking down.

"Uh… Yes sir." Seras said, unsure of how in the hell he expected her to get up there.

On the 30th of January in 1933, Adolf Hitler was appointed Chancellor by President Paul von Hindenburg. Albert and Angelika Gruber were more occupied with their four-year-old son at the time Hitler was making power grabs, but they were slowly becoming engrossed in the politics. None more so than Albert Gruber.

Albert Gruber had gotten there early so he could get closer to the front. Unfortunately, the soldiers would not let him get too close out of fear of a potential assassination. It did not matter though. He was just happy to be there.

Albert Gruber was dressed in the party's signature brown button-up shirt with the black tie. Strapped on his right arm was the red band with the white circle and swastika. At his side was none other than his little boy, Johan Gruber. The boy was also dressed in a small brown shirt button-up shirt, black tie, dark brown shorts, and the swastika arm band. Johan did not completely understand why he was there other than because his father wanted to be there. Young Johan did not entirely care either, he just wanted the chance to do something with his father.

His mother wanted them to bond and Johan jumped at the chance to do something like this with the parent he did not see all day until well into the evening. In a way that the boy could not understand, his mother was reluctant to let him go to the rally with his father but eventually she said, "Alright, just don't let him do any Nazi stuff in the house."

He was excited to be at the rally not only because of his father but because it was an event largely attended by adults. It made him feel like a man.

"Johan," Albert said, looking down at his son, "Remember what I told you to do when the Herr Hitler comes out on stage."

Johan nodded proudly. He stuck out his left arm and said, "_Sieg Heil._"

Albert nodded with a wide smile of his own and said, "Good boy. But remember, it's your right arm."

"Oh, right." Johan said, embarrassed that he forgot that again, "Sorry."

"It's alright, but make sure you remember. And never do it at home. You know how your Mama feels about that."

"Why, Daddy?" Johan asked.

"Mama's just got to get used to all the changes our nation is going through." Albert explained, "Herr Hitler wants to take care of Germany and make it a better place, but he does it in a way that Mama does not agree with."

"Like what?" Johan asked. The boy was very curious and did not completely understand what was going on. Albert found that very helpful for ensuring that his son could be pointed in the right direction in life. His wife would eventually come around, but his son was starting to see that glory was possible for Germany again.

"Oh, here he comes." Albert said, "Remember, right arm."

He strutted over to the microphones, his polished jackboots thumping on the stage. He wore brown clothing which looked tan in the light. His long and narrow face in a seemingly permanent scowl. A toothbrush mustache under his nose made him look all the more sinister. This man was Chancellor Adolf Hitler.

"_SIEG HEIL!_" The crowd yelled. Johan felt proud of himself at that moment, because this time, he had remembered to raise his right arm. Once Adolf Hitler had begun to speak, Johan found himself a bit confused but was still absorbing the Chancellor's words like a sponge.

"It is up to us, the German Workers, to ensure the pages in history that bear witness to our disintegration are torn in half!" Hitler said.

He would then go on to say, "Reichspräsident von Hindenburg has called upon us to bring about the revival of the German nation. Unity is our tool. Therefore, we now appeal to the German people to support this reconciliation. The National Government wishes to work, and it will work. It did not ruin the German nation for fourteen years, but now it will lead the nation back to health. It is determined to make well in four years the ills of fourteen years. But the National Government cannot make the work of reconstruction dependent upon the approval of those who wrought destruction. The Marxist parties and their lackeys have had fourteen years to show what they can do. The result is a heap of ruins.

"Now, people of Germany, give us four years and then pass judgment upon us. In accordance with Field Marshal von Hindenburg's command we shall begin now. May God Almighty give our work His blessing, strengthen our purpose, and endow us with wisdom and the trust of our people, for we are fighting not for ourselves but for Germany."

Johan observed his new idol with admiration as the crowd around him cheered. He saw how beloved he was by the supporters and knew that this was how he wanted to be. He wanted to be admired and looked up to. He wanted to be respected. He wanted to be what someone like Hitler could notice and someone his parents could be proud of.

This seemed to be the ultimate way to do that.

He could not have known that but this innocent dream would lead to his worst nightmare and finally his damnation.


End file.
